


Idiotic Woman

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jac and Bernie are together, so what happens when Jac gets herself hurt?Smut.AU.





	Idiotic Woman

“Why are you staring?”

“Why do you think, you idiotic woman...”

Bernie teases, crossing from the doorway, and she pauses just long enough to shut then lock the door, towards the other woman’s bed. Jac seems ready to respond and yet falls silent, finding her breath catching at the warmth in the other woman’s eyes. 

Bernie smirks, moving to sit on the bed, pulling Jac into a light but fierce kiss, knowing that the way Jac responds will help her move from just a kiss, fierce as it is, to more. Jac almost groans against her lips, pulling Bernie closer until neither of them can hold back, each woman is quick to undress, passion and lust taking over any feeling of nerves that may have fallen between them. 

When they meet again it’s Jac to pull Bernie down against her but Bernie isn’t easy to subdue and the two are forced, time and again, to share the control. Jac moans audibly at the feel of Bernie’s fingers brushing over her clit and doesn’t do much to try to stop her, letting her legs fall open to the other woman, her body bucking into Bernie’s touch. 

Soon enough she comes undone, although she can’t help but grin as she moves to roll them over, taking advantage of Bernie’s surprise to give back every second of pleasure that Bernie has given her.


End file.
